Forks By Night
by Stumbliene
Summary: My first fan fic...definately an M rating...in which Bella has an interesting night job and Jacob gets what he always wanted.Sorry It was quickly written!


**Forks by night **

It was a cold dark night in forks , not unlike most nights there for Bella Swan.

As she undressed from her school day outfit , she pondered what to wear to work tonight. Bella had grown weary of Forks lack of nightlife after just a few months , and had taken to spending nights in Port Angeles.  
There she had met a good man named Lesley - (or to his friends "Big Steve" ),who ran an exotic dance club in the back alleys. Bella had quickly become friendly with Lesley and was offered a part time job there ,which paid far better than the Newtons store could.  
Unfortunately due to the nature of her work Bella had kept this secret from Edward Cullen - her longtime boyfriend whom was also a vampire.(Therefore,quite protective.)

Bella slipped on some fishnet tights and a small lace brassiere. She chuckled at herself , she always did get good tips.  
Grabbing her keys and a pair of heels Alice had given her for her birthday, Bella raced down the stairs and yelled goodbye to Charlie.  
Charlie muttered something that sounded like "Be Safe Bels."

Bella's thoughts flew to Alice as she got into her truck. Amazingly Alice (who could see the future),had not picked up on Bellas night time habits.  
Bella thought this must have to do with the bar being such a regular with Werewolves from Port Angeles. Thankfully none of the werewolves Bella was aquainted with had begun to frequent the bar yet,mostly to them all being underage.

Bella sped along the highway, listening to Nirvanas Fecal Matter demos and applying red lipstick through the rear vision had an anxious feeling tonight...like something was waiting for shook the idea from her mind and parked out the back of the club.  
The booming bass lines of the music told Bella that Charisma was on stage, which meant she was due to go on next.

Bella cursed at her lateness,and quickly tore through the club to the dressing room. She slipped off her jacket and glanced at herself in the long mirror.  
Bella grimaced and applied some more makeup. At least she looked slightly presentable,her long glossy hair framing her heart shaped face nicely whilst her red lips enhanced her pale ,almost translucent skin.  
"Bella sweety, Youre on."  
Charisma sauntered through the dressing room ,her tiny thong filled with bills no smaller than five dollars.  
" Thanks C, good crowd?"  
"You know Bels , theres a couple of real cuteys out there , big boys! Never seen em round here before!"  
Charisma winked at Bella as she left the dressing new guys could there be? Bella hoped they were good tippers.

As Bella approached the curtains she heard a deep chuckle from the audience. She thought it sounded familiar ...but who was it?  
Lesleys voice boomed through the club.  
" And now , All the was from Pheonix Arizona!... Our own little Lamb , Bambi Sue! "  
Bella smirked a little at her stage name , inspired by Edward...She stepped carefully through the curtains into the dimly lit club and started her favourite routine.  
The crowd responded well , approaching the stage and slamming comments at her.  
As Bella worked through her set ,she slid off more clothes, exposing a small cresent shaped mark on her inner thigh.A bead of sweat slid down her brow as she did a pole slide ,and hoots of appreciation from the audience grew louder and louder.  
Finally the music finished and as Bella picked up her wad of tips , a familiar face in the crowd stopped her.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed under her breath.  
She quickly evaded the mass of drunken men and dashed to the back dressing room.

Trying to ignore the pounding of her heart,Bella stuffed her earnings into her small purse and tried to dress herself.  
Shaking slightly, Bella slid through the back door into the cool night air and breathed a sigh of more relaxed by the fact there was noone waiting for her, Bella lit a Lucky strike and inhaled deeply as she advanced towards her truck.

Suddenly a warm voice broke the silence.  
"Why Bels?"

Jacob Black.  
He was an old family friend of Bellas,and had always held a flame for her. Many a night had been spent with Jacob when things went awry with her Edward , and more than once things had nearly gotten out of hand...  
"Oh , Jake...Please...please dont tell."  
Bella turned to him , her eyes pleading. She was now shaking intensely and her breathing felt slight and uneven.  
"Bels...I never would have thought..."  
Jacob cupped her face with his heated hand and gazed into her eyes.  
" Its just..." Bella looked at the ground , suddenly a little ashamed. " I was just a bit bored, you know?"  
"...Not really...What would _Edward_ say?"  
Jacob pronounced his name with extra sarcasm.  
" Oh no , please Jake! Please dont tell him! I'll do anything!" Bella whimpered.  
"_Anything_?"  
Jacob raised his brows and a cheeky grin slid across his face.  
" Um , hang on...What did you have in mind Jake?"  
Bella flushed , and bit her lip nervously.  
" Well...would you...come to the movies with me tommorow night?"  
Relief washed over Bellas face.  
"Of course , ! Wait! I told Mike I would go with him to see some horror tommorow..."  
She grimaced a little. Mike Newton was a good buddy ,but was a little soft in the head for Bellas liking.  
"I guess that will be okay." Jacob gave her his favourite smile and grabbed her hand.  
" You owe me biiiiiig time Bella Swan!"  
"Thanks Jake , your the best!" Bella pecked him on the cheek and jumped into her truck.

The next day went quickly, as it was a weekend and Bellas night off cooked some food for Charlie and watched some of the game with him.  
Her casual mood was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
" Hello? "  
"Bella? Its Edward."  
"Hey! " Bella's mood felt slightly dampened which was odd. Normally she would be ecstatic to hear from her partner.  
However something felt a little underwhelming today.  
" Im sorry Im not around this weekend...I have to go for a hunt before I see you ...So i dont bite you again..."  
Bella flushed ,remembering her and Edwards night the previous week. He had been a little malnourished - as far as vampires she had been wearing particularly mouthwatering lingerie.  
"Its _fine_ ! Honestly , I have some plans anyway."  
"Okay...I love you my Bella."  
As soon as Bella placed the phone back on the hook , the Doorbell rang.

Mike Newton waited, and as Bella gave him a quick hug a pang of guilt swept over her.  
"Oh! Mike! Um, Jake's coming tonight."  
Although Mike looked a little less enthused he still waited with Bella for Jacob to turn up, and soon enough the sound of his car echoed through the street.  
Once all three were in the tiny vehicle the tension grew quickly.  
Bella and Jacob sat in the front , occasionally Jake would throw a glance at Bella that sent shivers down her spine.

The theatre was half full -apparently a stomach flu had been going around and many were home sick tonight instead of enjoying their weekends.  
"So _what_ is this movie about?"  
Mike winced as Bella gave a brief run down.  
" Are you okay Mike? You look a little green."  
"Yeah , im fine. Just a bit tired."  
The movie started then. The lights dimmed and within minutes the gory violence brushed his hand across Bella thigh and she gasped in suprise.  
She turned a little to face him.  
Suddenly a retching sounded from Bella's left. Mike Newton ran from the theatre clutching at his stomach.  
Jacob chuckled deeply and squeezed Bella's hand tightly.  
"Oh! Poor mike! What a disaster..." Bella breathed.  
She exited the theatre as quietly as possible pausing for a few minutes outside the restrooms.  
When Mike failed to emerge , Bella decided some fresh air might be for the best.

She turned out from the theatre and went down a small side alley hidden from the main road. As she leaned against the cool brick wall she felt hot breath on her neck.  
"..._Bella_..." Cooed Jacob ,as his lips brushed gently across her cheek.  
"_Jake_...Mike might turn up here...this is kinda wrong..."

However as Bella said those words she felt a deep warmth rush through her body.  
Jacob slid his hand under her shirt and embraced her, pushing her tight against the in one swift movement he swung up her legs so they were firmly around his waist.  
Bella inhaled quickly as Jacob undid her 's whole body urged with desire as she felt his swelling crotch grinding hard against her.  
A small moan escaped her lips as he slid inside her, and began to thrust deeply.  
Bella clutched his wet tee shirt ,her breathing growing less and less steady. Jacob groaned loudly in response, plunging in faster and faster.  
Pleasure overtook any guilt as bella gave in to her physical need, arching herself into him, and kissing him passionately as he reached his climax.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Mikes shadow was visible over jakes shoulder.  
Jacob stopped abruptly and cursed.  
"Mike ,cant you see that we are busy?" Jacob yelled furiously.

Mike stepped into Bellas vision , his face pale white and clammy. His eyes bored into Bellas - A mix of hatred, grief and sickness.  
" Mike..."Bella panted, unsure if she wanted jacob to just keep going.  
Without warning , Mike retched and a flood of hot vomit splashed onto bellas moist shirt.  
A surge of tremors erupted from Jacobs half naked body, and Bella quickly pulled herself from him, the smell of her shirt sharp and tangy in her nostrils.  
"MIKE!"  
Bella screamed, as Jacobs human form suddenly burst with fur and he phased into a wolf form.  
The huge beast turned to face Bella ,his long face pointed as if sniffing the gave a deep grumble and launched himself at Bella, pinning her to the ground as he licked the vomit from her now bare chest.  
Bella ,confused and unable to move whimpered slightly as the wolf lowered himself down to her crotch, his long tongue flicking backwards and forths.  
Bella couldnt help herself, as the wolf furiously pressed his tongue inside wrapped her fingers into his fur exclaiming loudly as she came.  
Mike watched from afar , a deep erection throbbing under his loose jeans.  
A feeling of ill ease grew in the alley as a deep and mocking voice spoke.  
" I didnt realise , _this _was your plan for the weekend."  
Bella looked up into the dark night and saw whos face was staring down.

Edward Cullen's. 


End file.
